Encyclopedia of Potions
by hogwartslibrary
Summary: Some of the potions here are referred but not named in the H.P book. Ingredients are not listed for fear Muggles may find out the correct ingredients.


Aging Potion  
  
Causes the person drinking it to grow older. The more Aging Potion one drinks, the more one ages.  
  
+ Fred and George Weasley took a few drops of Aging Potion in an attempt to con the Goblet of Fire into thinking that they were a few months older. The Goblet wasn't fooled.  
  
antidotes  
  
ingredients vary, but often include mandrakes  
  
There are antidotes for many poisons and for potions effects.  
  
+ Antidote for Swelling Solution is the Deflating Draught  
  
+ Potions Class studies antidotes; Snape threatens to poison a member of the class to see if their antidote works  
  
+ The Mandrake Restorative Draft is the antidote for Petrification  
  
+ the bezoar will act as an antidote to most poisons  
  
burn-healing paste  
  
+ Used by Madam Pomfrey to tend to burns during the Triwizard Tournament. It is orange in color.  
  
cleaning solutions, magical  
  
Cleaning and polishing is usually accomplished with magical means, including various potions  
  
+ diluted Bundimun secretion (FB)  
  
+ Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover  
  
+ one of the twelve uses of dragons' blood is rumored to be a cleaner  
  
+ when Ron had to polish awards in the trophy room, he came back into the dormitory smelling of metal polish because he was not allowed to use magic for it (CS  
  
Confusing Concoction  
  
Effect uncertain  
  
+  
  
Deflating Draught  
  
Antiote to swelling solution  
  
+ Snape has some on hand while the second years are mixing up Swelling Solutions, which turns out to be a handy thing.  
  
Draught of the Living Death  
  
asphodel in an infusion of wormwood  
  
Causes someone to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
+  
  
Elixer of Life  
  
ingredients unknown, but it is derived from the Philosopher's Stone  
  
The Elixer of Life grants immortality for as long as it's imbibed. When a person stops drinking it, they will die.  
  
+ Nicolas Flamel and his wife have lived over 650 years by drinking Elixer of Life  
  
+ Voldemort seeks immortality, and stealing the Philosopher's Stone was one way he hoped to attain it  
  
Exploding Fluid  
  
ingredients include Erumpent  
  
Effect unknown (well, it explodes of course, but besides that)  
  
+  
  
Forgetfulness Potion  
  
Effect unknown  
  
+  
  
Hair-Raising Potion  
  
ingredients include rat tails  
  
Exact effect unknown  
  
+ (CS13)  
  
Love Potion  
  
ingredients include frozen Ashwinder eggs (FB  
  
Causes the person who drinks it to fall in love with someone.  
  
+ Lockhart suggested that (CS13)  
  
+ Love potions are against Hogwarts school rules  
  
+ (PA5, GF27, FB)  
  
Mandrake Restorative Draft  
  
ingredients include Mandrake, of course  
  
This powerful antidote will revive people who have been Petrified.  
  
Mature Mandrakes are needed for this potion, which Snape brews in May, 1993, to restore the people who were Petrified by the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets (CS9) There has been some discussion as to how Petrified people would be able to drink a potion. Clearly this particular concoction is not always ingested. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey applied the potion to the skin of the victims.  
  
Memory Potions  
  
ingredients: include Jobberknoll feathers  
  
Effect unknown  
  
(FB)  
  
Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover  
  
Magical cleaning product.  
  
used by Filch for variuous cleaning jobs. It wouldn't remove the foot- high painted letters on the corridor wall near where Mrs. Norris was Petrified, however (CS advertised at the Quidditch World Cup (GF stored by the case in various broom closets around the castle (GF  
  
Pepperup Potion  
  
Relieves symptoms of the cold or flu.  
  
Madam Pomfrey dispensed quite a lot of this as flu season hit the castle. It leaves the person's hair smoking (CS8) it would seem that this potion doesn't actually cure the common cold. If it did, Filch wouldn't have had to suffer with his case of the flu in October, 1992 (CS (GF26, 35)  
  
photograph potions  
  
If you develop normal Muggle photographs in certain potions, the resulting images will move.  
  
Colin Creevey discovered this in his first year at Hogwarts. He was pretty excited about it. (CS6)  
  
Polyjuice Potion  
  
ingredients: lacewing flies stewed 21 days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, boomslang skin, a bit of who you want to turn into  
  
"poly"Gr. many + juice  
  
Transforms a person to look exactly like someone else.  
  
This spell is found in the book Moste Potente Potions, which is in the Restricted Section of the library at Hogwarts (CS Crouch Jr. uses Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Moody (GF  
  
Quodpot solution  
  
In the pots used as goals in the game of Quodpot, this solution keeps the Quod from exploding  
  
(FB)  
  
Scintillating Solution  
  
Effect unknown  
  
One of the students who found the Kwikspell course helpful wrote that people were now begging for her recipe for Scintillating Solution. (CS8)  
  
Shrinking Solution  
  
ingredients: chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, dash of leech juice  
  
Makes things shrink in size  
  
(PA7)  
  
"Skele-Gro"  
  
"skeleton" + "grow" (sounds like a brand name)  
  
Potion which regrows bones. The effect takes about eight hours and can be quite painful.  
  
When Lockhart removed all the bones from Harry's arm, Madam Pomfrey gave him Skele-Gro to grow them back. It took all night. Skele-Gro comes in a large bottle and is dispensed by the steaming beaker-full. It burns the mouth as it goes down. Regrowing bones is a painful process, and Harry felt stabbing pains in his arm, as if it were full of large splinters. (CS10) Ron thought maybe Hagrid had drunk too much of this as a child, making him larger than everyone else (GF  
  
Sleekeasy's Hair Potion  
  
Used to style hair.  
  
Hermione used this to style her hair for the Yule Ball (GF c.f. Lockhart dreamed of one day selling his own line of hair care products (CS  
  
Sleeping Draft/Draught/Potion  
  
Potion which causes a person to fall into a deep sleep  
  
+ Hermione filled two chocolate cakes with Sleeping Draught, and Harry and Ron used them to knock out Crabbe and Goyle (CS12)  
  
+ a Sleeping Potion is a purple potion which Harry drank after his ordeal with Voldemort in the Third Task. He didn't drink it all, so he was still awake when Dumbledore was arguing with Fudge (GF36)  
  
+ The dragons for the First Task were given Sleeping Drafts to knock them our for transport to Hogwarts. (GF19)  
  
SEE Draught of the Living Death  
  
Swelling Solution  
  
Causes something to get bigger.  
  
The second year students were making this when Harry threw a firecracker into Goyle's cauldron to create a diversion. Where the solution splashed, people's arms, noses, eyes, etc. were enlarged grotesquely. The antidote was a Deflating Draft (CS10)  
  
Truth Potion/Serum  
  
ingredients: can include Jobberknoll feathers (FB)  
  
Force a person to tell the truth.  
  
Truth Potion (GF27) (Truth Serum - FB)  
  
Veritaserum  
  
"veritas" L. truth  
  
The most powerful Truth Serum available.  
  
(GF27)  
  
Voldemort's potions  
  
ingredients  
  
There  
  
unicorn blood: Voldemort induced Quirrell to kill unicorns and drink their blood to allow the Dark Lord to survive. Unicorn blood will give only a cursed life because you have killed something defenseless and pure to save yourself. Voldemort didn't care, of course, because he was only trying to stay alive until he could drink the Elixer of Life from the Philosopher's Stone. (SS potion which kept Voldemort alive from the time Wormtail returned to him unicorn blood and snake venom (GF33) potion to restore Voldemort to his body - June 24, 1995 bone of his father, blood of his enemy, flesh of his servant (GF32)  
  
Wit-Sharpening Potion  
  
ingredients: ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger root, armadillo bile  
  
Effect is presumably to make a person think more clearly.  
  
(GF27)  
  
Wolfsbane Potion  
  
While this potion can't cure a person from being a werewolf, if does prevent the extremely dangerous dementia which accompanies the transformation.  
  
A fairly recent invention, very difficult to make. Snape makes it for Lupin. (PA18)  
  
wound-cleaning potion  
  
Medical potion used on cuts and other open wounds.  
  
Used to clean out Harry's wounds from his bout with the dragon in the (purple, smokes and stings) (GF20) 


End file.
